Malentendidos
by Vitalka
Summary: Porque todos hemos pasado por situaciones así...hasta el héroe co-protagónico de París. "¡Quítaselo, quítaselo!" Le repetía una voz en su cabeza. "¡Sálvalos a todos quitándole el akuma del trasero a Ladybug!" —¡CHAT!, ¿ACABAS DE PELLIZCARME DONDE CREO QUE LO HICISTE?— Oh sí, lo había hecho. Pero no por la razón que ella creía.
**Disclaimer:** La serie Mari la Mariquita gay...digo Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad (si lo fuera, en el capítulo de Volpina hubieran revelado de una reconchuda vez sus identidades :'v) si no que le pertenece a Thomas Astruc and friends, solo hago este fic con fines de entretenimiento y ocio...mucho ocio, en serio...hay que estar loca para escribir algo así.

 **Paring:** Tikki x Chloé ¡ah, se creen! Pues obvio que **LadyNoir** nenes, ¿qué otra pareja podría ser?

 **Advertencias:** El uso excesivo de este producto puede causar adicción, se recomienda discreción. Si tienes alguna queja, consulta con nuestro distribuidor más cercano. Aquí no hay pa' tanto.

 **Aclaraciones:** A lo mejor le hago segunda parte, no sé, quedó corto para mi gusto, juzguen ustedes beibis.

* * *

.

 **Malentendido**

 **.**

 **.**

De nuevo, los superhéroes protectores de París lo habían hecho de nuevo. Tras salvar a la ciudad de un villano que controlaba a las mascotas porque al parecer su perro había desaparecido -pierdan cuidado, lo encontraron- LadyBug y Chat Noir no podrían estar más orgullosos de otro trabajo bien hecho.

Sin embargo, había algo que preocupaba a la del traje rojo con círculos negros, ¡había perdido a la mariposa corrompida de vista! Su compañero le suplicaba que se calmara, que no podía haber ido muy lejos, sin embargo, recordando lo que había pasado aquella primera vez que dejó ir a un akuma, Marinette comenzaba a exasperarse.

Pero el gato, tan rápido como lento, divisó a la mariposa cerca de la chica, como ella le daba la espalda en ese momento no se había percatado, por lo que se apresuró a comunicárselo.—Lady, detrás de...—Entonces, se quedó sin palabras. Pues el insecto se había colocado justamente sobre uno de sus glúteos. _M-maldita sea,_ dijo para sus adentros, _el akuma se ha posado sobre su..._ No, no podía decirle así como así, seguramente había otra manera de capturarlo sin que corriera el riesgo de que huyera.

 _"¡Quítaselo, quítaselo!"_ Le repetía una voz en su cabeza, su conciencia tal vez, pensó. " _¡Hazlo por el bien de la ciudad! ¡Sálvalos a todos quitándole el akuma del trasero a Ladybug!"_ NO, NO. Definitivamente aquella no era su conciencia. No recordaba ser tan pervertido...Pero que buena retaguardia tenía, es decir, nunca se había fijado de las curvas de su enfundada compañera hasta entonces...

Se dio un golpe mental ante su falta de caballerismo.

—M-my lady...no se mueva...—Murmuró a duras penas, dándose cuenta que debía actuar rápido. Tratando de hacer caso omiso a sus sucios pensamientos de adolescente de quince años, acercó su mano de forma veloz hacia la mariposa, en un intento de capturarla.

—¿Porqué no habría de-

¡Y plas! Ladybug se había hecho para atrás de un momento para otro, ocasionando que los pocos milímetros que separaban los dedos de Chat Noir de agarrar rápidamente por las alas al bicho y pues...de darle un "agarrón" a su amada Ladybug, desaparecieran.

—¡CHAT, ¿ACABAS DE PELLIZCARME DONDE CREO QUE LO HICISTE?!— Oh sí, lo había hecho. Pero no por la razón que ella creía.

El gato levantó rápidamente las manos en señal de inocencia.—¡No my lady, no es lo que parece! ¡El akuma estaba allí hace un momento, lo prometo! ¡Estaba justo en—

¡Y de nuevo, _plas_! Pero esta vez era el sonido de una fuerte cachetada de la heroína de París hacia su felino compañero. Quien en vano había intentado explicarle la situación.

Bastó un par de segundos para que ahora Marinette divisara el akuma volando cerca de ellos, para atraparlo en su ya bien conocido movimiento y liberarlo. Cerrando otro caso resuelto.

No volvió a hablarle a Chat en lo que restaba de la semana, la chica se sentía ultrajada. Y curiosamente, al día siguente Adrien había llegado con una mancha grande y rojiza en la mejilla izquierda al colegio. Marinette se preguntaba más que preocupada que había podido ocurrirle al rubio, lamentándose de tan severo golpe que se veía a duras penas que debió haber dolido.

En cuanto al modelo, bueno, aprendió que la moraleja de "no debes hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas" no estaba tan sobrevalorada como creía.

Y que Ladybug tenía un trasero realmente agradable al tacto.

Excluyendo el golpe y su ley de hielo, tal vez no se arrepentía del todo.

* * *

 ** _Basado en hechos reales (?) ok no :v_**

 ** _Chat Noir tiene un lado pervertido nenes, a mí no me engaña._**

 ** _Incluso con el golpe en la mejilla, Marinette ni sospecha que Adrien es Chat Noir v: Esto es con el fin de respetar su torpeza en descubrir que el amor de su vida es su compañero de batallas xD_**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció entonces, mis queridos cataclismos? ¿Han pasado por algo así?_**

 ** _Vitalka~_**


End file.
